Roar of the LION
by TheSib
Summary: Every day is an adventure at Beacon. It's even more true with team LION. Follow the exciting adventures of this team as they make they're way through Beacon, fighting against Grimm, criminals, and sometimes even themselves. I do not own RWBY. I only own this story. All other rights go to there respective owners. Co-written by Deviljho's Hatred.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fanfiction readers. This is my first RWBY fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it. Please feel free to post any comments or suggestions you have on the story. Also make sure to thank the co-writer of this story, Deviljho's Hatred.**

The Dustship flew across the sky over the ocean from Vacuo, carrying with it a group of teenagers. These kids were the newest batch of freshmen who were going to attend Beacon, a prestigious academy where this young students would be molded and shaped into Remnant's greatest defenders of the light and bane against the forces of darkness in all its shapes and forms.

And in this plane was one blood orange haired boy who sat alone, away from all the other conversing soon to be students. The teen simply sighed and closed his eyes and tried to fall into a quick nap before the plane arrived at its destination. As he was just about to reach his goal, he was awakened by a sharp cry of pain coming from a girl.

"Hey what's wrong freak?" an obnoxious voice called out. "I thought your ears could come off if I yanked them hard enough."

The girl, presumably a faunus, spoke against the bully. "They are real! So stop tugging at them it hurts!"

"That's kinda the point toots." another equally annoying voice said. "You faunus trashbags have no business here."

The blood orange teen opened his eyes and saw two teens harassing a dog faunus girl. And no one doing a thing about it. _'What a drag. Now I gotta play the hero.'_ he thought with a groan as he got up from his position. "Hey assholes! Why don't you leave that girl alone?"

The two bullies looked away from their victim and glared at the teen. "Back off man, would hate for this to get ugly for you."

"If it's gonna get as ugly as your faces then I'd be horrified." the teen remarked snidely. "But considering that you're just prey to me, I'm gonna give you a chance to scram, leave all the faunus on board alone, and you get to keep what little manhood you have in between your legs."

"Why you little!" one of the teens charged at the orange haired youth, throwing his fist forward to meet their opposers face. However it was easily blocked by the teen as he gave them a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Wh-What the!?"

"How boring!" the orange haired teen then lifted the bully by his arm and threw him at his cohort with rough force, both getting the wind knocked out of them as they both fell to the floor. The teen then slowly walked to them as they shrunk in fear of the dangerous Aura that exuded from him. "Entertain me!"

And thus began the worst hour of these two bully's lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah finally we're here!" A lavender haired youth cheered as he exited the Dustplane. "That took forever!"

He was soon shoved aside by a blonde haired teen who began to empty his lunch into a waste basket. 'Sheesh, would hate to be the guy who has to clean that up.'

"Man it's gonna take me forever to wash out this vomit from my shoes." a female voice complained from behind him. He turned around to see a rather busty blonde and a girl wearing a red hood exiting the plane. "I swear I'm gonna get back at that Vomit Boy if it's the last thing I do."

"Relax sis." the red hooded girl said as she patted her sister on the back. "At least it didn't get on your hair."

"Ruby… Don't even joke about that." the blonde said gravely.

"Yo Yang!" the lavender haired boy called to the tall girl. "Is that you?"

The blonde, now known as Yang, turned around to the source of the voice to see one of her friends from Signal. "Hey Leon! Long time no see buddy!" she ran up to the teen and wrapped her arm around his neck a bit too tightly for his liking and gave him a noggie. "Ruby, this is my good friend Leon Vance from Signal. Leon this is my baby sis Ruby!"

Leon managed to get out of the girl's strong hold and held his hand out to Ruby. "Nice to meet you Ruby. Wait a minute, you look a bit too young to be here."

"W-Well I kinda got boosted up a few grades from stopping a thief named Torchwick." the red hooded girl said nervously while poking two fingers together.

"Really!? That's amazing!" Leon said with a smile.

"See Ruby? I told you you'd be the Bee's Knees." Yang said as she ruffled up Ruby's hair playfully.

Ruby pushed away her sister's hands in embarrassment. "I told you I didn't want to be the Bee's Knees. I want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Relax Rubes, you'll be fine."

As Leon was about to rejoin when screaming was heard in the distance. Looking behind the sisters, he saw two students running in fear of something, crying out "I want to live!" at the top of their lungs. Walking to the Dustplane of which they came out from, he saw a blood orange haired teen walking out of it with a dog faunus girl standing behind him. The orange haired one with blue eyes is who caught his attention. He was dressed in a large white trench coat with yellow buttons that went to his lower waist that had the black silhouette of a hawk on the back of it. It also seemed like he wasn't wearing it fully as his arms weren't through the sleeves, rather the coat was resting only on his shoulders. He was also not wearing a shirt under his jacket, leaving his bare chest for all to see. His trousers were pure white with a black cover over the right leg with golden colored shoes.

"Thank you so much." the girl said gratefully. "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't stepped in."

"Yeah, yeah just stand up for yourself next time." the male said with annoyance. "While I hate playing the hero, I hate weaklings more. So please don't make me think that you're weak.."

"R-Right." the girl once more bowed her head in appreciation to the guy and ran off.

"...Ovan…? Ovan Stryker?" Leon asked slowly as he approached the teen.

Recognition seemed to flash in the boy's eyes as he turned to see a lavender haired teen looking at him. He was wearing a vine green jacket with a black shirt under it and brown pants with black boots and a pair of fingerless gloves. He also had a large Scimitar strapped onto his back. "Leon Vance? Is that you?"

"It is you!" Leon laughed as he ran up to him and patted him on the back. "Man how long has it been since you moved to Vacuo?"

"Around seven years give or take." Ovan said as he slapped Leon on the back as well, causing the lavender haired male to fall on the floor painfully. "...Whoops sorry."

Leon gave a shaky laugh as he got up from the floor. "I see you haven't gotten weaker." he said in a rather strained tone. "Oh man. Gonna feel that one later tonight."

"Geez, not even a decade passes and you can't even take a slap to the back? Who were your friends? A bunch of prissy little pansies?"

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Yang yelled from the side. _'It's like their two Leons' …. Oh no, they're multiplying.'_

"Well anyway I'm gonna see you around man." Ovan said as he began to turn around. "Gotta see the other fresh meat."

As the teen turned around, he collided with a deep blue haired fox faunus. She wore a dark blue gi and black pants with a blue rope belt. Around her shoulders and legs were several pieces of samurai esque armor plates along with armored gauntlets along with a pair of tan sandals. On her left hip was a long katana in a sheath with a small charm on the handle. "S-Sorry." the girl softly muttered as she looked at the intimidating teen.

Ovan scoffed and began walking away, not even saying a word to the girl.

"Wow. Rude." Yang said with a shake of her head.

Leon walked to the fox faunus and helped her back to her feet. "Hey, you okay?"

The girl nodded her head and gave a quick bow to him. "Y-Yes I am. Thank you for helping me up. I apologize but I must leave now." the girl then started running to the nearest crowd and joined them.

'She sure is skittish.' Leon thought before turning his attention to Yang. "So, want to find our other friends?"

The busty brawler nodded her head gleefully as she spotted a few of them in the distance before turning to her younger sister. "Sorry Ruby, but my friends are over there and me and Leon want to say hi to them so catch you later, okay? Bye!" she said quickly, not even giving her a chance to react as she dragged along Leon to see their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The students piled into the Auditorium, talking amongst themselves as they awaited their introduction into Beacon. Leon and Yang were chatting, catching up on recent events before Ruby came up to the both of them, looking a bit scorched.

"Hey there sis!" Yang said as she gave a playful pat on her sister's head. "What happened to you?"

"Well after you abandoned me, I met this one girl then I exploded!" the red hooded girl exclaimed at the blonde.

"Wow. Meltdown on your first day?"

"No! I literally exploded! There was fire and everything!"

"You!" a sharp voice called to their right. Turning around they saw a white haired girl in a combat dress stomping up to them with a harsh glare. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of a cliff!"

"Oh no it's happening again!" Ruby cried as she jumped on her sister out of fear of the girl before them.

"Oh god you really exploded…"

Leon took this time to make his presence known again. "Well, while this has been delightful, I can see that you three have some catching up to do so… bye!" he then walked away, ignoring the incoming yells from the three girls that soon followed. As he moved through the crowd of students, he bumped into someone causing both of them to fall to the floor. Groaning, Leon rubbed his sore back as he got up to come face to face with the same fox faunus girl from before. "Oh… um hey."

"H-Hello… We met before right? At the front of the school?" the girl nervously responded.

"Yeah…"

The tension between these two was so thick you could cut bricks out of it.

'_Come on Leon, think of a topic to talk about.'_ he thought furiously to himself. _'It isn't that hard.'_

"So… I like your weapon. It's a katana right?" He asked as they both got up from the floor. _'Smooth Leon, smooth.'_

The girl nodded her head and unclasped the blade from her side. "Yeah. My dad gave it to me before he… passed away."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Leon said awkward;y._ 'Damn it! Wrong turn in the conversation!'_

"Thank you for saying that. My dad called it the Kasumi Blossom." the girl then unsheathed the blade. The katana's blade was pristine, made of a silver metal. Not a single flaw with the weapon in sight. "He said that this blade could cut through any Grimm with a swift strike. What about your weapon? It looks rather unique."

Leon smiled a bit and unlatched his Scimitar from his back "It's called the Lightning Talon, made it myself over at Signal. It's a Scimitar/Bow hybrid."

"If it's a bow hybrid, where are your arrows?" the girl questioned.

Leon quickly turned his weapon into its bow form. With a deep breath, he began to manifest his Aura through his weapon. Soon enough an arrow shaped bolt of Aura appeared on the pull string of the bow. "I don't need any arrows if I have my Aura. It takes a bit out of me but I can hit hard with these babies and then some."

The girl was about to continue the conversation when the sound of a mic turning on was heard. All the students turned to see the Headmaster walk on the stage and up to the microphone.

"I'll… keep this brief." the Headmaster started. "You have come here in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished you will have dedicated your life to protecting the people." he then gave a quick look around the student body. "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

The headmaster then walked off the stage as the woman next to him walked up to the microphone. "You will all gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Leon and the girl then turned back to each other. "Well he seemed rather… off. Well anyway I'm gonna get back to my friends. God knows I can't leave Ovan alone for too long or else-"

As soon as he uttered those words, the sounds of girly screaming was heard along with the rather violent yell of "GET BACK HERE!"

"...that happens…"

"I see your friend sure isn't… shy about his emotions." the girl said carefully.

"Him being shy is the last thing you'd ever see. You'd sooner see an Ursa ballroom dancing with a famous Hunter. Well it was nice talking to you... I'm sorry I never caught your name."

"It's Naomi. Naomi Suniku. Nice to meet you… Leon was it?"

The lavender haired nodded his head and brought out his hand. "Yep, Leon Vance. Nice to meet you Naomi." With a shake of the hand both students parted ways, one of whom was about to head into the danger zone that was Ovan's anger.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I told you I was going to kill them!" Ovan yelled. "I was just going to beat them within an inch of their lives. They would've recovered… physically. Mentally they would never be the same."

"And that's why I stopped you. It's like you can't even go a day without hurting someone." Leon said sharply.

Ovan rolled his eyes in response and then looked around the ballroom. "So where do we sleep? I don't see an open spot anywhere."

Leon looked around and saw an open bed with no one on it or any belongings surrounding it. He walked up to the bed and placed his stuff on it. "Well I found out where I'm gonna sleep."

Ovan turned around to see his friend, with a smirk, waving to him on his bed. "You suck." he moaned before going back to looking around. "Well I guess I'm just gonna have to find a new spot to sleep."

"You do realize there are no more free beds right?" Leon said as he glanced around. True enough there were no more free beds to speak off.

The blood orange haired teen scoffed at his friend's claim. "Oh please, the floor is just as comfortable as any warm pillow and soft bed right?" with that being said, he laid his belongings down on the floor and laid down as well.

"..."

"..."

"... I think I may have made a horrible mistake…"

"You can sleep with me!" a voice said to their right. Both boys looked over to see a girl with ivory white hair in a nightgown of the same color patting the side of her bed. "I don't have a problem with sleeping with a guy."

A crimson blush appeared on both of their faces. "Wh-Wh-What!?" Ovan yelled.

"Yeah, I have plenty of room so I don't mind sharing." the girl somewhat clarified.

Ovan gave a sigh of relief._ 'Oh thats what she meant.'_ He got up from his uncomfortable position on the ground and walked up to the girl's bed. "Thanks… what's your name?"

"It's Iris Shinagami. Nice to meet you!" Iris said with a giggle.

"Right. Well my name is Ovan Stryker and this is Leon Vance." Ovan said as Leon waved hello. "Thanks for sharing your bed. So how are we gonna go about this?"

Iris shrugged and just patted to her side. "Just lie down like you normally would. I don't bite."

"...Alright then…" Ovan then, rather awkwardly got on the bed. Shuffling around to get comfy as Iris snuggled into her own spot.

"Ahh… Goodnight you two…" Iris said with an admittedly cute yawn.

"Night…" Ovan responded, not even caring about the laughing come from his friend as his eyelids slowly shut, welcoming him to the world of sleep.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the story. I promise to try and post the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope to try and get chapters up every month or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello RWBY fans! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know I said that the updates would be monthly, but Deviljho's Hatred and I really wanted to get this next chapter out. Once college starts again however, updates will definitely be less frequent.**

"Wow, how bold of them."

"Are they even together?"

"The guy seems awfully huggy."

These voices and many others are the ones that annoyed Ovan enough to wake up with irritation. His eyes opened, ready to give an earful to those who had woke him up prematurely, only to wake up to the sight of Iris snuggled on his chest with a smile.

"GAH!" With a rather dignified and manly yell, Ovan jumped off the bed and managed to slip out of Iris's hold on his body. "The hell were you doing on me!?"

Iris yawned her cute yawn and smiled at her bed buddy. "Well good morning to you too snugglebutt! You really made me nice and sweaty last night!"

"WHAT!?"

Many other students started to blush at this new piece of info. Not even here for a day and those two committed a very… sensual act.

Ovan recovered from his shock and grabbed hold of the hem of the white haired girl's nightgown. "What did you do to me while I was I was asleep?" he growled at her.

Iris raised an eyebrow at his tone. Why was he being so hostile? "You were holding on to me real tight in your sleep and you have a lot of body heat. I was sweating bullets last night." Iris said, clarifying what she had meant.

"Oh…" Ovan said "I thought you… never mind."

"What?" Iris questioned. "What did you think happened?"

"I said never mind!" Ovan responded in an agitated tone as he walked away. The orange haired teen quickly got dressed and headed to the locker room to grab his equipment, doing his best to ignore the whispers and laughs amongst the other students. He found the locker he put his dust jacket in yesterday, removed the weapon and put it on himself. As he finished getting his shoulders locked in to the jacket, he saw Leon walking over to him.

"Hey man." Ovan greeted his lavender haired friend.

"Hey." Leon greeted back. "So… you and Iris huh?"

"Oh come on, not you too!" Ovan yelled at the teen. "Nothing happened last night, I swear!"

"I don't know man." Leon teased his friend. "You looked like you were snuggling with her pretty tight when I woke up."

"SHE was the one who was snuggling!" Ovan argued. "I swear, the next person that brings that up is getting punched through a wall."

It was then that Yang walked up to the pair with her younger sister Ruby at her side. The blonde haired girl shot a teasing grin towards the orange haired teen. "Hey snuggle-" Yang was about to finish her comment, but she was interrupted as Leon clasped his hand over her mouth.

"What was that?" Ovan asked Yang, wanting her to finish her sentence.

"Oh nothing important. Just forget about it." Leon assured his friend. "I'll meet you at the cliffs, ok?"

Ovan decided to let it go and walked away. Once he was out of earshot, Leon removed his hand from Yang's mouth and let out a sigh of relief. "That was close."

"What was that for?" Yang protested.

"Yang trust me on this, you do not want to push your luck with Ovan." Leon told the blonde. "I just saved you from-"

"WHY MEEEEEEE?!" a voice complained along with the sound of a huge crash. Leon and the two sisters looked over towards the sound to see a large gaping hole present in the wall and a furious Ovan standing in front of it yelling out "I'LL FINISH YOU OFF LATER PAL!"

"... that." Leon finished.

"Wow." Ruby said in awe. "And I thought Yang was bad when she got mad."

"How are you friends with him?" Yang asked.

"It's a long story." the lavender haired teen said, leaving it at that.

"So anyway Leon, any ideas for who you want on your team?" Yang said, changing the subject.

Leon pondered the subject. "I don't know really." he answered. "You and I would be a good team I guess."

"Sorry Leon. She's taken." Ruby told him as she formed a protective wall in front of her sister. "I'm gonna be on her team."

"Ruby, come on." Yang told her sister. "Maybe teaming up with someone else will help you break out of your shell."

"I don't need to break out of anything!" Ruby protested. "I drink milk!"

Leon was about to ask what drinking milk had to do with anything, but Yang gave him a look telling the lavender haired teen not to go there. "Well, I guess I'll see you at later then." Leon said as he waved goodbye to the two girls and left the locker room.

Meanwhile, the orange haired teen growled through the locker room as he was beginning to leave the room. Many other students backed away from him in fear, not wanting to be in the same place as the boy who called him 'snugglebutt'. As he turned the corner, he bumped into another student. He looked at the student to see it was a girl with red hair, emerald eyes and Spartan-like armor. "Hey watch it!" he remarked tersely.

"Well I see you're not much one for manners aren't you?" the girl said in response. There was something about the way she said those words that made Ovan feel strange. Angry yet not at the same time. It felt like he was being chastised by an older sibling, something Ovan didn't want to think about.

"Look, I'm just in a bad mood right now." he said simply. "Sorry for being a bit cross. I'm Ovan Stryker, you are."

"Pyrrha Nikos and apology accepted." the girl said.

Ovan's face lit up in recognition as he looked at the Mistral Champion. "Ah! Mistral's own champion huh? Well I'm gonna tell you this right now Ms. Nikos."

"Please, just Pyrrha is fine." the red haired girl clarified.

"Anyway Pyrrha, just know that I don't plan to give you any special treatment just because you've accomplished some stuff." he said while giving a predatory grin. "I'm gonna treat you just the same as everyone here. Fresh meat."

Pyrrha nodded her head. "I see, well I hope I can meet your expectations in battle. Until then Ovan." with a wave goodbye, Pyrrha left the grinning teen to himself.

'_This is gonna be an interesting year for sure.'_ he thought with delight as he walked out the locker room, unaware of his Aura flaring up, terrifying some students around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the lavender haired student walked out the front gates of Beacon and prepared to head towards Beacon Cliff, he noticed two girls arguing with each other. The first was the white haired girl he had seen for a brief moment yesterday at the headmaster's speech. The second was the blue haired fox fanus Naomi, whom he had met yesterday as well.

"Look at what you've done!" the snowy haired girl exclaimed. "My clothes are dirty now, thanks to you!"

"I'm really really sorry!" Naomi apologized. "I just didn't see you there."

"You should watch where you're going faunus!" the girl continued, not seeming to care about Naomi's apology.

Leon walked over to the two girls, fed up with little miss ice queen's attitude. "Hey, leave her alone! She said she's sorry!"

"Who the heck are you?" she asked. "This is none of your business!"

"When I see a pompous jerk harassing someone, I make it my business!" Leon countered. "So you got a little dirt on your clothes, big deal."

"How dare you! Forget this, I'm going to be late if I waste any more time with you." The white haired girl stormed off, deciding not to waste any more of her precious time. "Next time, watch where you're going." she said as she walked away.

"I'm really sorry!" Naomi called out. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" She turned her head towards Leon with her ears bent down. "Thank you. I really appreciate your help."

"No problem." Leon replied. "I can't stand people like that though, acting all high and mighty. Who does she think she is?"

"Aren't you the guy I met yesterday? Leon, right?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah." the lavender haired teen nodded. "Your name's Naomi, isn't it?"

The blue haired fanus nodded her head in response. "That's right. Well I gotta get going. See you later Leon." Naomi said as she waved goodbye and ran off towards Beacon Cliff. Leon went on his way towards the cliffs as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For years, you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin began as he addressed the group of freshmen at Beacon Cliff. "Today you will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Goodwitch continued the speech for the headmaster. "I'm sure you have all heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin said, taking back control of the conversation. "It is in your best interest to pair up with someone you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

The reaction for each of the students was shock. Most were able to keep their cool though, except for a few students who were pissing their pants.

"Excuse me Professor, I have a question." Ovan interrupted, raising his hand.

"Yes Mr. Stryker? What is it?" Goodwitch asked.

"What if the person we team up with ends up being weak and, hypothetically speaking... dies?"

"Are you implying something?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm not saying I'd kill them!" Ovan said. "I meant getting eaten by a Grimm, or having some sort of… accident."

"Then I suggest you find a good partner to keep that from happening." Ozpin replied. "Moving on, after you partner up you must make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. Afterwards we will guard your item and standing, and grade you appropriately. Any questions?"

The only one to raise his hand was a scrawny looking blonde guy who was soundly ignored by teachers and students alike. The platform each of the students stood on catapulted them into the air, sending them flying into the forest.

Ovan was launched first into the forest as he yelled with excitement as the trees and foliage zoomed past him. As his flying time kept going, he felt his descent coming. Finding a bare spot on the ground, he shifted his body towards the ground and made his descent. Soon he slammed into the ground, creating a huge dust cloud upon his landing. When the smoke cleared, Ovan was standing on his two feet, casually brushing himself off as he walked out of the small crater he made.

The ivory haired girl Iris was next, blasting through the sky with utter glee giggling through her mouth. As she flew, she she began to lower herself closer to the ground. As she got dangerously close to hitting the ground head first, a sudden burst of wind blew behind her as she soared past the trees.

'_Hehehe, gotta love my Semblance.'_ she thought with another giggle as she continued to fly around the trees.

Naomi followed up, flying through the air and finding an appropriate landing spot. When she finally spotted one, the blue haired fanus skillfully maneuvered her body midair and flew right at a tree and hooked onto the trunk with her katana. She removed the blade, still in pristine condition, from the thick bark and hopped down from branch to branch, finally reaching the ground.

Leon was up next, as he flew through the sky like a hawk. The lavender haired teen switched his weapon into bow mode and generated a green colored arrow from his aura, firing it from the weapon. The green arrow flew through the air, leaving behind a thin line of aura in it's path. When the arrow hit the tree Leon targeted, the archer yanked on the aura line as if it were an actual rope and brought himself to the tree. He kicked off from the trunk and landed with a backflip.

'_Ok, now to find a partner.'_ Leon thought to himself. As he pondered on who to look for, some bushes rustled near him. Thinking it could be another student, Leon climbed up into the trees to wait and see if this person was someone he could team up with or just some weakling, like Vomit Boy. It turned out to be neither as two Beowolves emerged from the thick plantlife. Leon descended onto the ground, making his presence known to the two Grimm.

"I take it you guys aren't up to being my teammates?" Leon sarcastically asked the pair of murderous beasts.

The two Grimm answered with a bloodthirsty howl as they charged at the teen. Leon easily dodged the incoming assault as he leaped to the left, firing a blue arrow at one of the Beowolves as they ran past him. The energy arrow pierced straight through the hind leg of the beast as it kneeled over in pain. Its friend gave an angry snarl, and charged again at the teen. Leon transformed his weapon back into a scimitar and ran at the Grimm. He ducked under a swiped from the beast's claw and stabbed his weapon into the Beowolf's chest. As the lavender haired teen removed his blade from the corpse and pushed the dead Grimm off him, his eyes opened wide with shock as the other Beowolf, that Leon had thought was paralyzed from the previous hit, was already running at him again. He quickly reacted, barely avoiding the Grimm's attack as it swung its claw at him. Leon was about to attack, until a swift flash came out of nowhere, slicing through the beast's back and finishing it off. Leon watched as the Grimm fell over and revealed the person who had delivered the final blow, who turned out to be none other than the blue haired fox fanus he had met before.

"I guess this makes us even now, huh?" Naomi said with a shy smile as she sheathed her blade.

"I guess it does." Leon agreed, looking at his new teammate.

"S-So what now?" Naomi asked.

"Well our objective is to find the temple." Leon said. "But first, I'd like to find Ovan and make sure he isn't causing any… trouble."

"Ok, so where do we look?"

"Well knowing him he's probably-" the lavender haired teen was interrupted by the sound of a huge explosion in the distance along with a voice yelling "WHO WANTS TO DIE NEXT?!"

"... over there."

"R-Right. So we're going towards… that?" Naomi asked, questioning her teammate's sanity.

"Don't worry." Leon assured her as he started to head towards the site of the explosion. "He comes off a little rude, but he's actually a nice guy once you get to know him."

'_I seriously doubt that' _Naomi thought with her ears bent down as she followed Leon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-10 Minutes Earlier-

Ovan walked through the woods with a casual stride with his hands in his pockets, not giving one crap that his life could be in danger. While the sounds of fighting and gun shots could be heard in the distance, Ovan whistled a little tune as he continued his trek down the unbeaten path.

'_Sure is peaceful for a forest filled with creatures of darkness and death lurking around every corner.'_ he thought as he gave a glance around the surrounding area. _'Wonder if Leon landed okay? Meh, he's probably fine. After all if the guy can survive a punch to the face from me, he can survive a fall like that.'_

A sudden rustling from his left side interrupted the teen's internal monologue. He quickly looked in the direction of the noise when an Ursa Major jumped out from the thicket, charging right at him.

'_So the slaughter begins.'_ Ovan thought snidely as he adopted his battle stance.

The Grimm jumped forward and swung it's huge claws towards Ovan's face with the intention to behead him. Ovan ducked under the swipe and brought his right foot straight into the Grimm's left kneecap with a violent force. The Ursa howled in pain as the bone in it's leg shattered upon impact, bringing it's massive body tumbling to the ground. Ovan grinned like a demon as he balled up his right fist and sent it straight into the beast's chin, making the Grimm's jawline shatter like glass as it's body was sent backwards against a tree. However the Ursa was far from done as, even with it's injury as it managed to continue it's onslaught of wild swipes and bites. Ovan easily dodged the attacks and parried them with his bare hands. The Grimm then suddenly jumped forward once more with it's mouth aimed right at Ovan, getting ready to swallow his whole head. The teen quickly shifted to the right and brought his fist down on the beast's skull, smashing it straight to the ground.

"Here it comes little bear!" Ovan yelled at the fallen Grimm as his Dust Jacket began to glow a dark red color with his own Aura flaring up. The teen smashed his fists into the ground underneath the Ursa and began lifting the very earth that the beast laid on. With some effort, Ovan slowly began to rip the chuck of land out from under the Grimm and with a great show of strength, threw both the chunk of earth and the Ursa into the air. The dark red glow that once surrounded his jacket then slowly started to snake it's way up around Ovan's right fist that was clenched tightly as he saw the Ursa slow fall towards him.

"Have a taste…" Ovan's eyes looked like they were stolen from the devil himself. "...of the Ultimate Death!"

The teen then slammed his fist into the Grimm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Present Day-

"Well… that MAY have been a bit overkill…" Ovan said to himself as he gazed around his surroundings. Trees were blown away, bushes and shrubbery of any sort were incinerated, leaving only the now black stems where they once held leaves and the Ursa's body was a completely mangled mess with only it's left half of it's skull and lower right leg left intact from the cataclysmic explosion he had caused with his fist. "Meh whatever. In hindsight I probably shouldn't have used that much Aura in that attack but it's not like another one's gonna come down here anytime soon."

Then, as though nothing just happened, Ovan continued his little stride down the forest path while whistling a little tune. As he kept walking, he began to sense a small Aura in the vicinity. He automatically ruled out any creatures of Grimm as their lacking of a soul couldn't give out any Aura of their own. So that means that another person was in the area, slowly stalking him.

'_Whoever this person is, they're pretty good at keeping themselves concealed.'_ He thought as he looked around the tall trees. As he gazed at a certain spot, he sensed the Aura conceal itself even more. With a smirk, Ovan kicked up a small chunk of the ground below him and kicked it in the direction of the spot he looked at. The Aura suddenly flared up as it moved to another spot to avoid being hit._ 'Gotcha.'_ Ovan then leapt off the ground and slammed his fist into the tree with a mighty force, snapping the top part of it like a twig. As he landed on the ground, he sensed the Aura presence behind him and immediately turned around to face who was stalking him, only to be met with the face of the same girl he has shared a bed with the night before. She looked a bit different in her combat gear. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a pink headband with a small metal plate in it with a intricate symbol on it. On her neck was a long, white colored scarf that trailed down to her lower back along with a small blue necklace. She wore a modified ninja hakama colored pink with gold trimming along the sides and complex symbols around it with fingerless white gloves. On her fists were two cross shaped gauntlets that had a circle crafted around it for grappling. If Ovan's knowledge of weapons was correct, those metal crosses were actually Tonfas, a good hand to hand combat tool for bludgeoning a victim to death.

"Hey there Snugglebutt!" the girl greeted with a smile as she stood up straight. "Looks like we're partners now!"

Ovan growled at the nickname before stomping his foot into the ground. "No we are not! What makes you think I'd team up with you!?"

"Remember what Headmaster Ozpin said? Eye contact with the first person you see?"

Ovan was about to make a refuting statement when he realized the girl was right._ '...Clever girl...' _He then gave an annoyed sigh and turned around. "Whatever, you better not be a weakling. Got it?"

Iris gave a mock salute with a grin. "Don't worry! I know how to make a guy sweat!"

"Will you PLEASE stop talking like that!?" Ovan yelled with a red face. Whether it was from anger or from blushing at her easily misconstruable statement was unknown.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter everyone. As always, please feel free to post any reviews, comments, or suggestions you have.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again RWBY fans. Time for another chapter of LION. Unfortunately, college is starting Monday for me, so updates will be less frequent now. Deviljho's Hatred and I will try to get chapters up as often as we can.**

Leon and Naomi walked through the dense forest, slowly getting closer to the site of the explosion they heard earlier. Naomi was stunned at how calm Leon could be near that crazy psychopath he called his friend.

"Hey Leon, this Ovan guy… exactly how are you friends with him?" Naomi asked. "I mean he doesn't exactly seem like the friendly type."

"It's a long and very complicated story." Leon told the girl. "We were friends back when we were kids, but then he moved to Vaccuo and I didn't see him again until yesterday."

"I see. So what's his fighting style like? What kind of weapon did he use to make that explosion before?"

"Actually he did that with his bare hands." the lavender haired teen explained.

"What?!" Naomi exclaimed. "He can cause explosions with his bare hands?!"

"Well to be more precise, that jacket he wears helps him." Leon clarified. "It's infused with a huge amount of dust. He can channel that dust into energy for his attacks."

As Naomi shivered at the thought of such a powerful person, the pair finally arrived at the area that the explosion had happened. Leon and Naomi walked into the huge clearing, where only a huge crater was present. Trees were blown away, stripped from their footing in the ground. Leon looked like this was nothing new to him while Naomi couldn't believe that all this damage to the forest was done by just one guy. As the pair examined the area, a sudden yell caught their attention.

"DIE YOU MONSTERS!"

Leon and Naomi looked towards the edge of the clearing as a figure leaped up and came charging down at them from above.

"Move!" Leon quickly warned. Naomi didn't need to be told twice as she and Leon jumped back towards the destroyed trees at the back of the clearing as the destructive force came crashing down, causing cracks in the already destroyed land to form. When the dust settled, standing in the center of the wreckage was a blood orange haired teen with a Dust jacket on.

"Ovan you idiot! It's me!" Leon yelled down at the psychotic teen. "The hell was that for?!"

Ovan suddenly looked up towards Leon and Naomi in shock. "Oops. Sorry man." he apologized. "I thought you were another Grimm."

"Seriously, think before you go doing something like that! That could have killed us!"

"Hey I said I'm sorry. What more do you want from me?"

"Again, HOW are you friends with this guy?" Naomi asked Leon.

"It's times like these that I begin to question that myself." Leon admitted.

"I see you found a teammate as well." Ovan yelled up to his friend, looking at the blue haired fox fanus beside him.

"Wait, you found a teammate?" Leon questioned. "Where?"

Ovan rubbed the back of his orange hair in response. "Well, you see-"

"Hey guys!" a voice called out. Leon and Naomi looked over to see the white haired girl that Ovan had "allegedly" snuggled or not snuggled with last night. "Isn't this great snugglebutt? That friend of yours is here too. Now we can all travel together."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Ovan yelled at the girl as Leon laughed at his friends predicament.

"Wow. This is just too funny." the archer chuckled as he and his fanus teammate slid down towards the center of the crater.

"Whatever. Anyway Iris, did you see where the temple is?" Ovan asked the white haired girl.

"Yep!" Iris grinned as she pointed north. "It's a short walk over that way. I'll ride you all the way there."

"EXCUSE ME?!" the orange haired teen exclaimed as Leon and Naomi did their best to keep their laughter as quiet as possible.

"What? You made us walk all over, because of your crappy sense of direction. The least you could do is carry me on your back till we get to the temple." Iris explained.

Ovan ignored the girl's plea and marched on towards the direction that she pointed in. Iris skipped along after her little snugglebutt and Leon and Naomi followed after them. It only took a few minutes before they reached the temple the headmaster had spoken of. Small pillars surrounded the temple. A few had various chess pieces on them. Most however had nothing on them. Leon grabbed a black king piece while Iris grabbed a similar piece but of the opposite color.

"Ok." Ovan smirked. "Now that we've got our relics, let's get going and-"

The teen was interrupted as a terrifying roar echoed throughout the woods. The group of four ran towards the cliffs, where the sound originated. In the distance, they could see a group of eight fighting an intense battle against not only a Death Stalker, but also a Nevermore as well.

"They're in trouble!" Leon exclaimed. "We've gotta help them!"

"Are you nuts?!" Ovan asked. "Fight a Death Stalker AND a Nevermore? No thank you. We'll go through the woods and circle around them."

"We can't just leave them there!" Naomi argued.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Ovan assured the others, running off into the trees. Iris ran after her teammate in pursuit, leaving Leon and Naomi there.

"So what do we do?" Naomi asked Leon. "Should we follow Ovan or-"

Another echoing roar interrupted the faunus as the pair covered their ears from the deafening sound. Whatever it was, it was close. Very close. Definitely not the two large Grimm they saw in the distance. But where could it be? Leon suddenly realized the answer and ran in the direction Ovan and Iris had gone. They quickly caught up with them as they stood perplexed in the middle of the forest, near the rocky cliffs.

"Ovan, what was that?" Leon asked his friend.

"I don't know." Ovan replied. "I just ran into some invisible wall or something and then that roar happened."

"Invisible wall?" Naomi questioned.

"Yeah, watch." Ovan said as he poked the seemingly empty space right in front of him, except a small color distortion was seen in the spot he poked.

'_What the heck?'_ Leon wondered at the peculiar event in front of him._ 'It's like there's some invisible… wait a second!'_

"Ovan move back." Leon warned as he switched his weapon into a bow and charged up a crimson red arrow from his aura. Ovan moved away from the spot where he was standing, and Leon fired the energy arrow at the spot Ovan poked at. The arrow collided with the invisible wall, creating a small explosion. A much larger color distortion occurred this time, and a large rustling sound could be heard. The seemingly invisible wall became completely visible, although the group soon wished it wasn't.

"What IS that thing?!" Naomi exclaimed.

The invisible wall turned out to be a very large chameleon like Grimm. The mask that covered its face had a large, pointed snout as most chameleon's have along with two horns, red tribal markings all over the mask and a pair of piercing, stygian black and blood red eyes looking at the pair of hunters. Along it's back there were several large spines with rib-like bone appendages covering it's sides with a very boney tail sticking out from its lower back. The creature stared at the students with its bizarre eyes, staring into their very souls.

The four hunters-to-be didn't say a words as they took in the Grimm staring at them. First to recover from the shock, Ovan responded with what everyone was thinking.

"Balls!"

The Grimm then screeched a horrifying yell at them and began charging at them, seemingly none too pleased that it's sleep was interrupted. As it came forward, Ovan quickly delivered a fierce right hook to the beast and backflipped out of the way of its long, scaled tongue.

"Leon! Smoke arrow!" Ovan called out

Snapping out of his stupor, Leon pulled out his weapon and fired a violet colored aura arrow at the beast's face, causing a large smokescreen to cover the area.

"Over here!" Naomi called out to their right. The group followed her into a small cave. Small enough to make sure the beast couldn't reach them. Once they entered the cave, the smoke surrounding the monster cleared, leaving it bewildered. Thinking it's prey moved to a different area, the Grimm left in search of them.

"So." Leon started when the sounds of heavy footsteps stopped. "Still think that not helping the others was a good idea?"

"Shut it!" Ovan yelled as he sat down. "Now isn't the time to be pointing fingers! Let me think on a way to get out of here without running into that thing again."

Leon rolled his eyes as he sat down on the ground as well. Naomi and Iris soon joined them as well, though Iris took to sitting closer to Ovan than expected making the teen growl until she scooted away from him. Several minutes passed began Ovan opened his eyes again and stood up suddenly. "I got it!"

"An escape plan?" Naomi asked as she got up as well.

Ovan nodded his head as he pointed to the exit. "We just have to storm out of there while having us facing different directions so we can move and spot the Grimm if it gets near."

"That's good and all but remember, it's a chameleon Grimm." Leon stated. "It can just blend in with the environment."

"True but remember this, it's very large. Meaning it can't sneak up on us without making noise." Ovan countered. "And since we have a faunus here, she can use her sensitive ears to hear if something is coming."

Leon pondered this for a moment before standing up as well. "That's actually pretty clever of you Ovan. Didn't think you could come up with that. Normally you're so gung ho that plans don't really matter for you."

"And just for that comment you are on point for front watch!"

"Oh come on!"

Ovan ignored his friends yell and turned to the other two girls. "Okay so it's gonna go like this. First Leon, then fox girl follows you, then me."

"And I'll handle your rear!" Iris chipped in cheerfully.

"Okay new plan!" Ovan yelled out while blushing. "Leon, you're still out front."

Leon groaned as he walked out of the cave. "Of course I am."

"Fox girl, you and me will be in the back while Iris is in the middle. Got it?"

Naomi nodded her head. "Right, and my name is Naomi by the way."

Iris skipped to her middle position behind Leon. "It's like an Iris sandwich!"

Ovan groaned as he punched a rock next to him. "Goddamn it Iris! You can ruin anything! Let's just go already!"

The group of four ran out of the cave and stood in the formation Ovan had constructed. They each had their eyes peeled for any slight color distortions while Naomi had her ears perked for the sound of the gigantic Grimm stalking them. No sounds were heard and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Can you hear anything fox girl?" Ovan asked.

"I told you it's Naomi. And no, I can't hear it yet." Naomi responded.

The team continued to stand there, waiting for their opponent to make its move. The chameleon Grimm was undoubtedly doing the same. Both sides continued to stay frozen, deadlocked in this stalemate of patience. Tired of waiting for its prey to make a move, the chameleon Grimm prepared to attack, revealing its presence. Naomi's ears picked up on the sound immediately.

"Over there!" the blue haired fanus yelled, pointing towards the 10 o'clock direction of the group's formation. The four of them all turned their eyes towards where Naomi pointed, just in time to see the Grimm's long tongue stretch towards them and jump out of the way. Leon fired a red arrow in the direction of the tongue. The explosive arrow detonated on impact, forcing the beast to unmask its presence. As the Grimm stuck out it's tongue again, Ovan rushed forward and grabbed it and with a great show of might, lifted the Grimm off the ground by its slimy appendage and slammed it to the ground.

The beast slowly got up from its recent crash and jumped out of the way of an incoming slug from the blood orange brawler. The Grimm attached itself to a tree and began to blend in with the environment.

"Oh no you don't!" Leon said as he fired another red arrow at the Grimm's body.

The beast roared in pain as it's body returned to normal and leaped forward at the hunters, sending them all in different directions. The chameleon Grimm shot out the spikes on it's back towards Iris in an attempt to skewer her. The ivory haired girl quickly backflipped out of the way to dodge the deadly spikes and landed on the trunk of a tree. Giggling to herself, Iris leapt forward and activated her Semblance. With the wind behind her she flew forward and landed on the Grimm's back

"Hehehe! Try to catch me!"

The demon lizard started to flail around it's body to shake off the nuisance from it. Naomi unsheathed her katana and charged at the beast. Distracted by the jubilant girl on its back, the Grimm didn't see the fox faunus slide behind it and slash her blade into its hind legs and drag the blade through its tail. Feeling the sting of the slash, the Grimm gave a sharp turn in Naomi's direction, throwing Iris off his back and whipping the faunus in the face with its tail. Naomi cried out in pain as she slammed into the ground, her weapon falling out of her hands as she painfully landed on the floor, unable to do anything as the Grimm quickly jumped forward and opened its mouth over her head. Naomi shut her eyes as the beast drew closer, not wanting to see the inside of the monster's mouth. Before she could become a midday snack, Leon jumped in front of the Grimm's maw and forced it back by slamming his blade in it's mouth.

"Naomi! Move!" Leon said as he struggled to hold the Grimm away from the both of them.

The faunus girl got back up on her feet and rolled out of the way, picking up her katana in the process. As the Grimm began to bite down harder on Leon's scimitar, Ovan jumped on its head and grabbed the monsters mouth and pried it open. "Go on man!" Ovan grunted out. "Give a good shot to the throat!"

Leon nodded as he changed his weapon to its bow form and brought back the arrow string while charging up a blue aura arrow and fired it dead straight into it's mouth. Ovan jumped off the Grimm's mouth as the arrow pierced through the back of its neck. Ovan and Iris looked at each other and grinned, as if knowing what to do next. Iris, with the help of her Semblance jumped high into the air while Ovan tossed the Grimm into the air.

"Hiyah!" Iris delivered a devastating punch to the Grimm's face, sending it rocketing downwards towards the blood orange haired teen who was channeling his Aura into his right leg.

Ovan gave a frenzied look at the beast as their eyes met. "When you see a mutilated Ursa in Hell, tell him Ovan says hello!" he yelled as he slammed his foot into the Grimm, sending a huge shockwave though it before it exploded in a violent mess.

Leon and Naomi put their weapons away as they gazed at the mess Ovan made. "Geez Ovan. Overkill much?"

"I'm the definition of overkill!"

"Whatever, now let's go help the others."

Leon made a move to start running in his friends direction but Ovan grabbed his shoulder. He was about to yell at him before he pointed towards a cliff to see Ruby running up it with a Nevermore hooked on her scythe before she pulled the trigger on her weapon and sliced the Grimm's head off.

"Nah man. I think they're juuuuust fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cardin Windchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You have brought back the black bishop relics. I now pronounce you all as Team CRDL, led by Cardin." Ozpin addressed the all male team.

The headmaster walked up to the next four students. Ovan recognized Pyrrha and the scrawny blonde but not the orange haired girl or the guy with the pink strand of hair. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You have brought back the white rook relics. I now pronounce you as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc."

The blonde now known as Jaune looked up in shock and surprise at this info. Pyrrha smiled at him and gave him a playful slug on the shoulder, causing the new leader to fall on the floor from the hit.

Ozpin gave a faint smile before walking up to Leon and his group. "Leon Vance, Iris Shinagami, Ovan Stryker, and Naomi Suniku. You have brought back the black king relics. I now pronounce you as Team LION, led by Ovan Stryker."

"What!?"

"Yay! Snugglebutt's the leader!"

"As if there was any doubt!"

"Please god no…"

A small chuckle escaped the headmaster's lips as he walked to the final ground of people, Ruby with her sister and two others girls. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You have brought back the white knight relics. I now pronounce you as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

Ruby smiled as Yang came over and gave her a congratulatory hug while Blake smiled and Weiss gave a slight scowl, clearly not happy with the chosen leader.

"You have all passed initiation with flying colors. I hope you all enjoy your stay here at Beacon Academy. Dismissed."

As everyone was exiting the room, Ovan raised his fist into the air with satisfaction. "Alright Team LION, to the dorms!"

"This is gonna be a LONG four years." Leon sighed quietly as they followed their new leader.

**A/N: And thus, Team LION was formed. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Please feel free to post any comments or suggestions you have.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again RWBY fans. Time for another chapter. Hope you all like it. As always, please feel free to post or PM any comments, reviews, or suggestions you have.**

_Naomi awoke in her house, but it wasn't her house anymore. Her house was nice, peaceful, and a place where she and her family could be happy. What was in front of her was a burning hell that threatened to engulf her._

_"Naomi!" a voice yelled out to her. The fanus looked over as her mother came running over to the girl. "Listen to me, you have to get out of here!"_

_"But what about you?" Naomi asked._

_"Forget about me! You have to run! Hurry!" her mother pleaded._

_"What?! No, I can't! I won't leave you!"_

_"Over here!" a voice called out in the distance. "This way. I think I heard something."_

_"They're coming!" Naomi's mother warned. "Cyrus, get you and your sisters out of here! GO!"_

_Naomi could only watch as her brother lifted her and threw her over his shoulder. She could only watch as he grabbed the arm of their youngest sister and ran. She could only watch as she became further and further away from her mother. And she could only watch as those men came in through the flames and beat her mother to death._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Naomi screamed as she awoke in her dorm. The fox fanus was drowning in sweat. Looking over at the clock, she could see it was only two in the morning. The rest of her team sat up from their beds, awoken by the faunus's screams.

"Naomi? You okay?" Leon asked the girl from his bed. Naomi nodded silently in response.

"You sure?" Iris questioned, worried about the blue haired fanus. "That was a pretty loud scream."

"Yeah." Naomi assured her friends. "It was just a bad dream."

"Good. Now shut up." Ovan growled, lying back down onto his bed. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

Naomi lied her head back onto her pillow and tried to go back to sleep. _'If only it really was just a dream.'_

It all happened eight years ago. That night when Naomi's world turned into a living hell. The police investigation claimed it was just a robbery, but that was all a lie. Robbers don't set your house ablaze, kill your parents, and make you an orphan. It wasn't uncommon for those kinds of acts against the discriminated faunus, but Naomi never would have imagined it would have happened to her. Even now, that night haunted Naomi in her nightmares. She just did what she always did. Try to fall back asleep and hope they don't return.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a long first day of school for Team LION. With Professor Port's long winded stories to Professor Oobleck's high speed lectures that were almost impossible to keep up with. Ovan was at least happy at the end of the day with Professor Goodwitch's combat class. Too bad his opponents couldn't entertain him enough as they fell with only a few good hits to the face and chest.

"You really gotta stop fighting like that Ovan." Naomi said as the team walked down the hall to their rooms. "You could've killed them."

"Oh relax! I wasn't gonna kill them. Just teach them a lesson for lying to me by saying they could last three minutes with me." the leader responded simply.

The others sighed at him as they entered their room. Ovan's first move was to take off his uniform shirt and throw it to the side on his bed, which made Naomi avert her eyes.

"Do you honestly have to do that every time you enter the room?" she asked while pointing an accusatory finger at Ovan.

"For the third time foxy-"

"It's Naomi! Get it right!"

"Foxy!" Ovan yelled over the young faunus. "Shirts make me feel uncomfortable. That's why I don't wear one. The fabric really itches my skin."

Iris quickly jumped next to her teammate and started poking him on the side. "Well why can't you just get a soft shirt that doesn't bug you Snugglebutt?"

"...Aren't you gonna correct her Ovan?" Leon asked as he continued to watch Iris poke at Ovan without him doing a thing to her.

The blood orange haired teen sighed and looked at his friend. "I've learned that once she's set on something, it's impossible to try to get her to change."

"But you're letting her touch you."

"Again, it does piss me off, but then again I don't want to get expelled for harming a girl and possibly brutally maiming my teammate."

Iris beamed at his statement for some odd reason. "Yay! That means he likes me!"

Before Ovan could yell a response, the intercom started up as Ozpin's voice came through the speakers. "Greetings students, I trust you had an eventful first day."

"That's putting it lightly." Leon muttered, not wanting to remember Professor Port's rants on his childhood.

"Well I would just like to inform you that we have recently obtained an artifact from a very generous benefactor." Ozpin continued. "It's a sacred mirror called the Mirror of Truths. As it's name implies, it is said to tell the truths of any person that looks in it's reflective gaze. At least, thats how the legend goes. It will be open to the student body to see at anytime. And remember, this is a priceless artifact so do not touch as it will have consequences. Thank you for your time and have a good evening."

"Wow! I've always wanted to look at a magic mirror!" Iris squealed with delight.

Ovan rolled his eyes and he put on his dust jacket Blackhawk. "Don't get your hopes up, it's probably just Ozpin being mysterious for fun. There's no such thing as a magic mirror."

"Oh come on oh powerful and brave leader." Naomi drawled sarcastically. "Where's your sense of adventure? Why not come with your teammates to have some fun?"

Ovan glared at the faunus before sighing. "If you weren't part of this team, that comment would've have gotten you a punch to the face. If it'll get you to shut up then fine I'll go with you."

"Yay! It's a party!" Iris yelled as she wrapped her arms around Ovan's waist in a hug. Adamantly clinging to him despite his protests. Leon and Naomi started to walk ahead of the duo, not wanting to be caught in the middle of it.

"Leon can you answer a question?" Naomi asked as they walked down the hall.

"What is it?"

"Why is Ovan such an angry person? I mean, I've never met someone so young so… well hateful."

Leon sighed as he stopped walking, causing his partner to stop as well. "Look, it's not my place to say. But from what he told me before he left for Vaccuo, he had a very bad childhood. My guess is he still hasn't gotten all that rage out of his system yet. I know he seems like a giant ass but he is actually a great friend once he knows he can trust you. Just give him time, he'll come around."

Naomi shook her head in response. "Forget waiting for him to be nicer! I just want him to remember my name!"

Leon chuckled as his friend's face puffed in semi-mock anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Mirror of Truths stood in Beacon Academy's main hall with several teams waiting to get a turn at the magical artifact, including Team RWBY and JNPR. Team LION finally got its chance to gaze at the magic mirror, with Ovan being first, claiming that he wanted to get it over with. He took a quick glance at the mirror and walked away. The others looked at his face to see it darkened with a pissed look. Usually this would be a normal sight but there was something about this look that seemed off from his normal looks of anger.

"So what did you see?" Iris asked. "Was I in it?"

"None of your damned business! That's what was in it!" Ovan snapped at the white haired girl as he walked off back to the dorms.

"What's with him?" Yang wondered.

"Who knows." Ruby shrugged. "Maybe he saw a world with no cookies in it." The very thought of such a place made the huntress-in-training shiver.

Naomi didn't bother with her teammate's outburst, already used to his raging attitude. She walked up to the mirror and gazed into the glass._ 'I don't need to look into this'_ the female faunus thought._ 'I already know my true self'_

That's what she thought at least, but the blue haired fox looked at the mirror in surprise of what it showed her. She saw herself with a cheerful smile, as if nothing could go wrong in the world. More than that however, there was someone else with her in the mirror. A certain lavender haired archer to be precise.

'_How can this be happening?'_ Naomi wondered. _'Me… and a human?'_ She was certainly friends with him, but she wasn't sure she could ever fully trust a human after… that night.

"Hey!" a voice called out to the faunus, snapping her back into reality. "Hurry up! Don't hog it!"

Naomi walked away from the mirror doing her best to hide her shock from what she saw. Leon however, seemed to notice something was off. "You ok?" Naomi's teammate asked.

"Yeah." Naomi assured her friend. "I'm fine." With that said, the fanus walked away as she tried to hide the surprise on her face.

Naomi spent the next few hours in her room, trying to figure out how that image was how she truly felt. It was around 5 pm before she decided to get out of bed and take another look at the mirror. Perhaps the first image was wrong, or maybe there was something else she didn't see. Her entire trip back to the main hall was filled with thoughts about the image she had seen in the mirror.

Once again, the blue haired faunus stood in front of the mirror. With it being a few hours after the artifact was opened to the student body, the original dense crowd was all but gone. Her eyes gazed into the glass and the mirror created an image. Once again, the same image appeared in front of her.

'_What is going on?'_ Naomi asked herself. _'How can this be my what I truly want?'_ The fox walked back towards her dorm, even more confused than ever. As she walked, a voice entered her hearing. Naomi followed the voice to see the headmaster engaged in a conversation with Ruby.

"Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man woman or child on this earth." Ozpin told the young girl. "I do not believe however, that making you leader was one of them."

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." the headmaster nodded. "Though I'm still wondering if making Ovan leader of Team LION could have been a mistake."

'_Then why'd you do it!?'_ Naomi thought to herself.

"Why did you make him leader anyway?" Ruby asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Ozpin admitted. "It was late, they were the last team I needed to assign a leader to, and I may have been a little… out of it."

"That does explain a lot." Ruby said. "Well anyway, thanks for the pep talk." The young girl sprinted off down the hall in glee, while Naomi continued to hide behind around the hall's corner. Her presence wasn't hidden from the headmaster however.

"You can come out if you want." Ozpin told the faunus. "I have time for another chat." Naomi came out of her hiding spot and walked over to the headmaster. "You sure seem to have something on your mind."

"Well… the thing is…" Naomi searched for the words to say. "I can't come to terms with what I saw in the mirror."

"I see" Ozpin said as he took a sip out of his coffee mug. "That's not surprising."

"Really?" Naomi questioned.

"It's not an uncommon thing." Ozpin nodded. "Many times, people are not aware of what it is they truly feel. When that truth comes to light, it can be quite shocking."

Naomi considered the headmaster's words as he said goodbye and began to walk away. What she saw was undoubtedly shocking. But that made it all the more difficult.

'_Me being with a human'_ Naomi thought to herself. _'Is that really what I want. If it is… could my true purpose here at this academy be a mistake?'_

"In any case you should be getting some rest Naomi. I'm sure your day must have been tiring." Ozpin said as he started to move down the hallway

The fox faunus nodded her head. "Yes, thank you for the talk." Naomi turned around and walked back to her room, feeling a bit more at ease with talking to her Headmaster. Opening the door, she was greeted with the sight of Ovan trying to pry off Iris from, what looked to be a tight hug.

"Don't worry Snugglebutt! I'll hug every little bit of anger out of you!" she yelled as she get her hold on him.

"You're just making me more angry! NOW GET OFF!"

Leon sighed as he did his homework. Naomi made her way to the archer and sat down in the chair next to him. "Should I ask?"

"Iris thought Ovan needed some hugs since the whole mirror thing. Ovan's been trying to pry her off for the past ten minutes."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't help him?"

"I have homework to do. And so do you two!" he yelled at the bickering duo.

Ovan just flipped his friend off while still trying to get the happy girl off of him.

Naomi sighed as she picked up her own books and sat down next to Leon. As she started on her homework, she couldn't help but glance at the lavender haired archer as Ozpin's words echoed in her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As night fell on to the city of Vale, numerous people were closing up shop, walking home from a day of shopping or going to get a drink at a local bar. However one figure sat on top of one of the pillars of the Cross Continental Transit, staring at the broken moon in the night sky.

The figure sighed as it lazily drew circles on the concrete of the pillar. "These cycles of war are getting oh so boring…" Reaching to the shadows, the figure pulled out a guitar and started strumming on it. "It seems that no matter how many people die, how many people suffer and toil, they just go right back to hating each other."

The figure then stood up and pull the guitar on a latch hanging from it's back. "It doesn't matter anyway, The White Fang are moving soon, all following that same stupid belief of theirs, damn sheep." The figure's face then gained a demonic tinge to it as it glared hungrily at the sky, reaching it's arm forward as if trying to pluck the moon from the sky. "It's time I made my first step and when the time comes, I'll rip off Ovan's damned face before anyone can lay a finger on him!"

**A/N: Phew, finally done. Lot's of secrets going on as you can see. I hope you're looking forward to what's to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello RWBY fans. I hope you have all enjoyed this story so far. I wasn't planning on finishing this chapter for another week or so, but we got the greatest inspiration of all to finish quickly. Monty, if you're out there reading this, in that big anime network in the sky, this chapter is for you.**

Iris hummed a small tune as she saw the clouds pass by the Dustplane she was on. The weekend had finally arrived after a long first week of classes and homework. Since her partner decided to go beat up robots at the school's training grounds instead of going with her, she was by herself. Not that she minded much. After all, this was a personal trip to begin with. Although some company would've been nice. Maybe she should've gotten Ruby or Nora to accompany her. They would've been fun to talk to on this trip.

"_**Attention all passengers. We are now arriving in the city of Vale. Please exit the Dustplane in an orderly fashion when it comes to a safe land."**_ The intercom announced as the plane made it's way into the docking station.

Iris bounced up from her seat and began walking out of the ship. She quickly made her way out of the terminal and entered the streets of Vale. She smiled at the hustle and bustle of the big city. It sure was a far cry from her humble little village, not that she minded. She walked down the streets for a while before arriving at her destination. The Cross Continental Transit. The building spired high into the sky, a pillar of communication between the other kingdoms. A standing symbol of unity and connection. The white haired girl had a little bounce to her step as she entered the building and got into an elevator. After a few seconds of humming to a catchy tune in the elevator, the doors opened to show a huge room filled with people talking to others via a scroll connection console.

She smiled as she made her way to an empty terminal and put her Scroll into the slot. A holoscreen flashed in front of her face, asking her which of her contacts she wished to call. Iris scrolled down until it came to one aptly named 'Mother'. She pressed her finger against the screen and a small rotating hourglass appeared. After a few seconds the screen flashed to show a woman with white hair tied in a bun wearing a matching kimono appeared in front of her. Iris smiled brightly as she gave a small wave to the screen. "Hi mom!"

"Hello Iris dear." The woman responded. "How was your trip to Beacon? Did you get yourself a team?"

"It was great mom! I blew up a giant lizard Grimm with the help of my partners, my team's name is LION and we have our own room too!"

The woman laughed at her daughters exuberant attitude. "Oh that's wonderful dear. Who are your new friends?"

"Well there's Leon. He's kinda the even guy of the group, the kind of guy that you can depend on to be calm in a heavy situation. Then there's Naomi. She's really quiet and nice but she seems so secretive and aloof. And then there's my personal partner Ovan! He's a real tough guy but I bet underneath that hard shell is a soft lump of meat."

Iris's mom gave a bit of a strange smile at those words. "As always dear, you have a way with words that most people will never understand."

Iris gave a slight frown to her mother's words. "Why does everyone keep saying that. Everytime I say something to Team RWBY, either Weiss or Yang throws me out of the room while Blake covers Ruby's ears."

"It's okay dear, we know you don't mean anything by it."

"So how are the others doing?"

As Iris's mother was about to answer, another girl came into view of the camera. The girls hair was black as night with bright blue irises staring into the screen. She was also wearing a kimono like her mother. "Hi Iris!"

"Lily!" Iris cheered at the sight of her younger sister. "How are ya?"

"Doing good! Mom taught us how to do some more dances. We're planning on going to Vaccuo to perform for a crowd!" Lily said with excitement.

Iris gave her sister a thumbs up. "That's great. Keep it up. Oh and mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"How's dad and big bro doing?"

Her mother looked away from the screen for a bit before giving a weak smile. "They're are doing fine."

"...They're still mad aren't they?" Iris deflated a little.

"Just give them time Iris." her mother said in a comforting tone. "This is the first time anyone has broken tradition. You know how strict your father is when it comes to tradition."

It was true, in her family women never became Huntresses. In her family it was the men's responsibility to become strong, protect and honor their family's name. Women were usually taught to find another craft they were good at. One of Iris's cousins is a metalworker who helps make weapons for the family. Her older brother is training at a private academy to hone his skill. Her father was… less than pleased to hear that his eldest daughter wanted to become a Huntress. But after much coercion from her mother, Iris was given the greenlight to go with only one warning from her father.

'If you don't make it past your first semester at Beacon Academy, then I will have no elder daughter.'

Those words stung more than any bullet or knife could. She vowed to herself to surpass her father's expectations and then some. To show her family that she was just as great a fighter as her brother.

"I know." Iris said with a renewed vigor. "I won't let dad and big bro down! Tell them I said I love them!"

Her mother and sister gave a warm smile. They were so proud of her. Not even a week away from home and she was so passionate. "I will dear, be well and live out to your potential."

"You get 'em sis!"

Iris gave a smile to her family and waved goodbye as she hung up on her end. She heaved a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding and made her way to the exit of the Tower. All the while thinking to herself over and over again.

'_I won't back down dad! I'll make you proud, just watch!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around sunset when Iris made her way back into Beacon. She was beat from a long day of sightseeing and having fun. The trip back seemed a bit faster this time around as she couldn't wait to tell her friends about her day. She ran into her team's room with a joyful bounce to her step. She opened the door with a cheerful "I'm back you guys!" Instead of seeing all her friends, she was only greeted with the sight of Leon looking at her with his earphones on and a textbook in front of him. "Huh? Where are the others?"

"Ovan is off doing his usual thing and Naomi is off training."

"So… It's just you and me then?" Iris questioned.

Leon shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. If you don't mind I'm a bit busy here with homework."

Interested, the snowy white haired girl came over and leaped on Leon's bed, leaning next to him with her breast pressing on his shoulders, which made him quite uncomfortable. "So which class are you working on?"

"Do you mind?" Leon said as he slid away from the girl invading his personal space. "You're a little too close."

Iris stared at him with her innocent puzzled face. "What are you talking about? I wasn't that close."

'_My shoulder would care to disagree with you'_ the archer silently thought to himself.

"Oh I get it." Iris realized with a devilish grin.

"Get what?" Leon asked as he took a sip of water from the glass next to his bed.

"You like me, don't you?"

Leon immediately spit out the water in his mouth with his face completely flustered.

"I get it. I mean I am pretty cute." Iris giggled. "Wait this is perfect! If you and I go out, Ovan will get super jealous and-"

"Wait a second!" Leon interrupted. "You've got it wrong! I'm not in love with you Iris! There's someone else I-" The second he said those last few words, he immediately regretted it and stopped before he said anything else. It was too late however, for Iris had heard all she needed.

"Who is it?! Who is it?! Who is it?!" Iris asked as she bounced with glee and interest.

"I'm not telling you." Leon answered.

"Is it Yang?"

"No"

"Ruby?"

"No"

"Nora?"

"Oh god no"

"Me?"

"I already said it wasn't you!"

"Hmmm" Iris thought to herself, thinking who it could be. Suddenly, a light bulb flashed in her head. "I've got it! Is it Naomi?" Leon's face blushed in response.

"N-No" Leon stuttered.

"Oh my god, it IS Naomi!" the white haired girl squeaked with delight. "You totally have a crush on Naomi!"

"I said it wasn't her!" Leon argued.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. No point in denying it. I can tell." Iris responded. "Sooooo? Why haven't you asked her yet?"

"This is none of your business." Leon said.

"It is my business." she stated. "As a friend, I have to know every private part there is about you."

"... Did you think that sentence over in your head before you said it?" the lavender haired archer asked.

"Yes, why?" Iris questioned.

"Well… its just… you know what, forget about it." Leon said. "It's nothing."

"Come on, you should totally ask her out" Iris encouraged. "The worst she can say is no."

"Drop it." Leon told his friend. "I'm going to take a shower. I need to clear my head." The lavender haired teen grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom of their dorm.

'_I'm sure things will work out for him'_ Iris thought. _'All he has to do is butter her up and slip through her cracks'_

The door suddenly opened, shaking Iris out of her revoir. She turned around to see Ovan walking into the room with what appeared to be blood covering parts of his uniform. "Hey I'm back."

"Ovan what happened to your clothes!?" Iris gasped as she absorbed his current look.

The orange haired teen shrugged his shoulders in response. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, I was just sparring against some of the other students around here. ...Very little of this blood is mine."

"Oh good." Iris sighed with relief. "I thought that someone was beating your butt off."

As she said this, Ovan suddenly burst out laughing as though she had just told some hilarious joke. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-Y-You thought that… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man that's a riot! And here I thought you couldn't tell a joke." He then sighed, all the laughs seemingly out of his system. "Ah… Yeah no, those guys sucked at fighting. So where's Foxy and Leon?"

"Well Leon is showering and Naomi's doing her thing… whatever thing she has to do."

"Damn it." Ovan growled. "I wanted to take a shower to wash the smell of urine, blood and fear off of me."

"Urine?" Iris crinkled her nose is disgust.

"Yeah one guy pissed himself. Real hilarious." Ovan then took off his shirt and threw it into his laundry basket. "Well I'm gonna go get something to drink. Beating the crap out of a bunch of pansies made me thirsty."

"Oh, oh! Let me join you Snugglebutt!" Iris said cheerfully as she hugged his waist. She took a quick whiff of him and moved back a bit in disgust. "Eww you smell bad!"

"Well piss, blood and sweat don't exactly smell like a garden of flowers now do they?" he replied back. "And don't call me that around others got it!?"

Iris giggled as she nodded her head and walked with him. Not noticing the looks that Ovan was getting from him being shirtless, striding down as if it was no big deal for him. Nothing out of the ordinary.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. There will be much more to come. I hope you're looking forward to it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Time for another chapter RWBY fans. Let me just say that you guys are AWESOME! It's great to see that there's already a lot of positive feedback for this story even though its just starting. You guys rock! Keep posting comments and sending ideas.**

Sunday was a very slow day for everyone at Beacon. Homework was done, there were no upcoming tests to study for. Teams RWBY, JNPR and LION were in the cafeteria eating lunch, boredom hovering over the group.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say this so it's out in the open." Ovan started as he pushed his tray in front of him. "I. Am. Bored."

"We all are Ovan." Pyrrha said as she continued to eat. "Today is a day for relaxation but it is unusually dull around here."

"Why don't you just go pick fights with the other meatheads?" Weiss said as she wiped her mouth after finishing her meal. "You know, go smash some stuff to relieve yourself of boredom like the ape you are."

Ovan growled at the heiress with a dark glare. "Careful princess! I just might get mad and do something we'll both regret."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ruby shouted over her two friends staring each other with death in their eyes. "No fighting!"

They stared at each other for a bit more before breaking eye contact with Ovan muttering obscenities under his breath. Naomi's ears twitched as she picked up what he muttered. Something about a rusty chain and a crate of fire Dust. She really didn't want to know what he had planned if he was pushed that far by the heiress.

"Hey I got an idea." Yang said, gaining everyone's attention. "Why don't we head down to the city? You know, explore the place, find something fun to do?"

Jaune shook his head feverishly at that notion. "No thanks! I would prefer to keep my lunch in my stomach today."

"We really need to get you some medicine for that." Pyrrha said. "If you want to I can try to help you find something to help your motion sickness."

Jaune gave a small smile to his partner. "Thanks Pyrrha."

"I'm sorry but I can't come. My family have been sending numerous letters and I have to respond to them all." Ren said as he pulled out a large stack of notes from his backpack. "I was planning on writing them in the library."

"Well if Jauney, Pyrrha or Ren isn't going, then I'm not either!" Nora declared. It was both endearing and weird that she didn't want to leave her newfound and childhood friends behind for a venture to the city.

Blake got up from her seat next to Yang. "I can't go. I have some reading to catch up on."

"But you read everyday." Yang complained. Why was her simple plan for fun being shot down like a Dustship being pierced by Nevermore feathers?

"Well I have a collection that needs finishing and I just reached a real frustrating cliffhanger in my current book." she explained. "I swear it's like they WANT to kill off the main love interest or something." she mumbled as she made her way back to her room.

Ruby turned to her partner with expectant eyes. "Weiss, what about you?"

Weiss reeled her head towards the orange haired brawler and the fox faunus sitting in front of her. "Not so long as these two are coming."

"What? Why me?" Naomi questioned. "I mean, I can understand Ovan."

"HEY!"

"But why me?"

"SImple." she started as she began to stand up. "Because you're a faunus and as a proud Schnee, I shouldn't be seen hanging around with someone like you."

This got the whole groups attention as they turned to face her in shock.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Leon yelled at the heiress. "Just because she's a faunus doesn't mean she's evil or anything!"

"Wow and you call me a monster." Ovan said as he looked at her with disgust in his eyes.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the brawler's statement. "Oh, this coming from the guy who beat the tar out of several students and called it 'hunting free game'?"

"You guys, it doesn't matter." Naomi said suddenly. Leon couldn't help but notice the lair of ice around her words. "If little miss slave rider doesn't want to have fun then who cares?" she then got up and walked to Yang. "I for one would love to go to the city to get my mind off the boredom here."

"I'm going too." Leon said as he got up from his seat. "Ovan? Iris? You coming?"

Ovan shrugged his shoulders and got up as well. "I got nothing better to do."

"If Snugglebutt's going, then so am I!" Iris cheered before being scolded by her partner about calling him that. This little banter seemed to ease the tension after Weiss and her harsh words had left. However those words still ran around Naomi's head, hurting her in ways no human could understand.

"So it's settled!" Yang said with a smirk. "Let's meet up by the air docks in an hour alright?"

Team LION nodded their heads and made their way back to their room. They took their time getting dressed in their usual outfits.

"Why are you bringing your weapon Naomi?" Iris asked as the faunus attached the blade to her hip.

"Well you never know when trouble might happen." she said simply. "Better to be prepared then to regret not having something to defend yourself."

"Ah I get! Always carry protection with you!"

Everyone in the room blushed scarlet while Ovan yelled "Goddamn it Iris!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The city of Vale was as busy as ever. People mobbed the streets going from shop to shop in the bustling city. Team LION walked through the energetic town along with their friends Ruby and Yang.

"I just love the city!" Ruby exclaimed as she stretched her arms out wide. "So many great people. So many great shops. It's so peaceful."

"Maybe up here it is. But the part of the city I love goes downtown." Yang grinned. "There's some cool bars and plenty of idiots looking for a fight."

"Finally someone that I can relate to!" Ovan cheered. "I think my favorite place to use people as a punching bag is Demon's Lair."

"You've got good taste Ovan." Yang agreed. "A personal favorite of mine is Grimm's Bite."

"I don't think I've gone there before." Ovan said.

"You haven't been there?!" the blonde girl gasped. "Ovan my friend, we are going there right now! Follow me!" Yang grabbed the blood orange haired teen and sped off with him towards the shady downtown of Vale.

"They're gonna be ok… right?" Iris asked.

"Ovan and Yang against a swarm of drunken idiots? I'm pretty sure they'll be fine." Leon assured the girl.

"Never mind them. We're going to have some REAL fun! I know a place a few blocks from here that sells the best cookies EVER!" Ruby cheered. "Let's get going guys!"

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Leon said. "I've got somewhere I need to go first."

"Okay then. We'll meet up with you later then." Ruby said. The cookie glutton turned towards Iris and Naomi. "Let's move out you two. Those cookies aren't going to eat themselves."

"Actually… I think I'll go with Leon." Naomi offered.

"That's ok." the lavender haired archer replied. "You don't have to come."

"It's no problem." Naomi assured him. "I just ummm… don't want you to be lonely. Yeah… that's it."

"If you say so Naomi." Leon shrugged. "I guess we'll see you later Ruby… wait where'd Ruby and Iris go?"

"TO THE COOKIES!" a voice called out in the distance. Leon and Naomi looked over to see Ruby running towards her destination at full speed while dragging Iris along by the back of her shirt.

"Damn she's fast." Naomi said in awe. "So anyway, where are we going?"

"To the hospital." Leon replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vale Central Hospital was a huge building in the northern part of the city. There were a total of twenty-two floors in the structure. The hospital was the kingdom's main research institute for ways in using dust to treat diseases. Naomi didn't really know why Leon needed to come here. When the blue haired fanus asked him, he just said that she'd understand when she got there. However, she still had no clue when they entered the building. Naomi took a seat in the lobby while Leon headed over to the front desk. After a few minutes or so, he returned handing Naomi a card.

"I got us two visitor passes." Leon said.

"I still don't get why you wanted to come here." the fox girl said. "Mind filling me in?"

"It's this way." Leon explained. Naomi followed her teammate as they walked over to the elevator. Leon scanned his visitor pass on the screen and entered floor seventeen as the destination. When the elevator reached the floor, the doors opened up and an electronic voice reiterated their location. "Floor 17. Center for the Physically Disabled."

'_Physically disabled?'_ Naomi thought in her mind. _'Why would he want to come here?'_ The blue haired fox continued to follow Leon as they walked down the hallway. The floors were so shiny that Naomi could clearly see her reflection as she looked down. It was amazing how well cleaned this hospital was. As she looked at the clear floor, she noticed something else. Leon's face looked so serious. Usually he seemed somewhat laid back. Naomi had never seen Leon be overly serious about anything except when he was fighting. What could possibly make him have that face now?

The pair took a right turn and entered a wide open space. When she heard "physically disabled", Naomi expected to see people with crutches or in wheelchairs. This went far beyond that. There were people with a missing arm or a leg. Others twitched their body as they walked around. One person even had two amputated legs. The sight made Naomi pity them. But why did Leon want to come here?

"Big brother!" a sudden voice called out. Naomi looked over to her left to see a young blonde girl in a wheelchair coming over towards them. Her hair was styled with two pigtails tied up with red bows. She seemed fine enough to Naomi. Just a regular girl in a wheelchair. Nothing that would make her need to be living in a hospital.

"Hey sis." Leon greeted with a smile. "You been doing alright?"

"Yup!" the girl blonde girl replied with a smile. "The people here are so nice!"

"That's good." Leon replied.

"So who's your friend?" the little girl asked.

"Oh right, let me introduce you." the archer replied. "Naomi, this is my little sister Terra. Terra, this is my friend from Beacon, Naomi."

"So you're a huntress in training?" Terra asked. "That's so cool!"

"It's nice to meet you Terra." Naomi replied with a bow. As she bowed down, her eyes caught something. Just above Terra's shoes, a small cut was visible. It seemed to go further up the girl's leg, but was hidden by her pants.

"I see you've noticed it." Terra said. "You're probably wondering why I'm here when there doesn't seem to be much wrong with me."

"N-No that's not it! It's nothing like that." Naomi lied.

"It's okay. I can see it in your eyes." Terra explained. "People's faces can hide things, but their eyes can't." She grabbed the end of one of the legs of her pants and pulled it up to her knee. The shock from what Naomi saw couldn't even be hidden by her face.

'_Oh my god'_ Naomi thought. _'What in the world happened to her?'_

Terra's lower leg seemed like something out of a horror movie. Multiple deep gashes covered the young girl's leg. One of the gashes was so deep, Naomi could even see a small part of the bone of Terra's leg. The gashes seemed to go up even further past her knee.

"My right leg is even worse." Terra explained, pulling her pants leg back down. "Sorry if that grossed you out a bit."

"N-No, don't worry about it." Naomi assured the girl. "It's not that bad."

"Terra, Dr. Archlight is ready for you." a nurse said, coming into the room.

"Coming." Terra called back. "Sorry. It's time for my weekly check-up. I'll be back in a little bit." Terra pushed herself over towards the nurse and the two headed off down the hall. Once Terra was out of sight, Naomi sped over towards a garbage can in the room and started vomiting.

"You okay, Naomi?" Leon asked as he walked over to the faunus.

"Dear god… Leon… what in the name of Remnant happened to her?" Naomi asked as she finally calmed herself down.

Leon sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Naomi sat down next to him as Leon began to explain.

"It all happened six years ago…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! The forest is so pretty!" Terra exclaimed as she rode on Leon's shoulders. The two siblings gazed at the breathtaking scenery as they walked through the woods on the mountain near their village to gather some herbs their mother asked them for. Usually, Leon did this on his own, but Terra had been so excited to see what the forest looked like that Leon decided to bring the young girl along.

"I guess so." Leon shrugged. "I've seen it so many times it's almost gotten boring."

"Well I'm never gonna get tired of this view." Terra told her brother. "Just look at it all. The blooming flowers. The tall trees. It's all so breathtaking."

"There's usually more wildlife around here though." Leon said. "I wonder why it seems so quiet."

"You probably scared them off with all your stomping around Leon." Terra teased. "If I don't get to see any deer or bunnies, I'm blaming it on you."

"Oh sure. That's fair." Leon chuckled. A sudden rustling was heard that grabbed the attention of the brother and sister.

"What was that?" Terra wondered.

"Dunno." Leon replied. "Could be some of the animals finally coming out."

"Really?! Let's go check it out!" Terra exclaimed. "I wanna see them. Please Leon. Pretty please."

"Alright, alright. We'll take a quick look." Leon surrendered. "But then we have to get back to gathering herbs. Got it?"

The young blonde girl nodded and Leon walked through the bushes towards the rustling sound they had heard. They exited the dense forest and found themselves on the edge of the steep mountain. Looking up the long slope, a large amount of goats that were common in the area were running along down the mountain slope.

"Wow! There's so many of them! This is so cool!" Terra cheered. She hopped off her big brother's shoulders to get a closer look. But what interested Leon wasn't the sight of them. It was how they were moving.

'_Something's not right'_ Leon thought to himself. _'There's a lot more then there usually are. And that movement. It's like they're running away from something. But what?'_

A loud and menacing roar answered Leon's question. The lavender haired boy looked up to the top of the mountain slope to see a terrifying beast. It was covered in pitch black fur and white bone-like armor on its head and back. Leon had never seen that type of creature before, but he had heard of only one thing that could look like that. Grimm.

"Wh-What is that thing Leon?" Terra shivered as she gazed at the terrifying beast. Several more appeared and the Grimm horde ran down the mountain, following the animals.

"Terra! Run!" Leon ordered as he grabbed the young girl's hand and dragged her along as they re-entered the trees. Leon took the shortest route they could back to the village, but within minutes he could hear the Grimm closely behind. Leon took a different route to try and elude their pursuers. He took Terra and hid behind a tree, covering her mouth with his hand. The Grimm soon emerged into eyesight of the two kids, a little further down the mountain than them. The savage beasts stopped, wondering where their targets had gone.

'_Please don't let them notice us.'_ Leon silently begged.

No such luck existed though as one Grimm looked up towards Leon and Terra and let out an alerting howl to its friends. Leon grabbed Terra's hand once again and ran off. Leon moved through the trees and when they finally emerged out of the woods, the only thing greeting them was a cliff that was at least five stories high. At the bottom of the cliff were the woods at the base of the mountain, but the only way to get there would be to go back the way they came. And the Grimm slowly emerging from the trees behind them made that option impossible.

"L-Leon… I'm scared!" Terra cried as the Grimm skulked closer to them, ready to go for the killing blow. The two siblings dragged their feet back as far as they could until they were on the very edge of the cliff. One Grimm leaped forward at them with its claws ready to rip them apart.

'_I've got no choice. Please let this work.'_ Leon grabbed his little sister and jumped off the cliff with her, wrapping himself around her like a cocoon as they hit the trees.

When Leon regained consciousness, he found him and Terra lying in the forest bellow. The young boy didn't even have the strength to get up. He quickly assessed his condition, judging most of his injuries to be nothing life threatening, although his left leg seemed to be broken and there was a long cut along his right arm.

'_What about Terra?'_ Leon remembered. He looked over to see the young girl lying a few meters away from him. She was unconscious, but the sight of her breathing showed she was alive. Leon dragged himself over towards his sister. Her upper body was covered with scrapes and her shirt was torn in multiple areas. Her lower body was… horrifying would be an understatement. Serious cuts and gashes covered the blonde girl's legs. Those gashes couldn't have been from hitting the tree branches. That Grimm from before must have gotten a swipe at her legs right before they fell down the cliff. The other cuts covering her legs came when they hit the trees. Leon thought they could finally take a quick rest, address Terra's more serious injuries, and then hopefully make it to the next town over. By now their village was almost certainly infested with those horrifying Grimm. Leon tried to turn his head around to look for some leaves or something to cover Terra's wounds and stop the bleeding. But what he saw that grabbed his attention wasn't leaves or plant life. It was something far worse. The deep piercing red eyes of a Grimm. The beast emerged from the woods, glaring at the two beaten children in front of it.

'_Is this how it ends? Are we really going to die here?'_ Leon thought to himself. The Grimm lunged at them to put them out of their misery, but the blow never came. It was interrupted as a woman emerged from the woods and blocked the incoming attack with a long thin rapier. The Grimm made another swipe at the woman, but she evaded it and stabbed her sword into the Grimm's shoulder. The dark beast leaped back to distance itself from its opponent, but its efforts were in vain as the woman's rapier extended and lost its solid steel form, turning into a whip. With one cast of her whip, she cut the beast's stomach, ripping it in half. Finally free from the danger, she rushed over to the two kids.

"You're going to be alright." she assured Leon. "I'm a huntress." She opened her scroll and spoke into it. "I've found two kids in the forest! Get the ship here immediately!" Within minutes, a large ship hovered over them. Leon lost consciousness after that.

When Leon awoke, he found himself in a hospital in Vale. The huntress who had saved him and his sister informed him about the details of what happened. The Grimm horde had ravaged and destroyed the village completely, but most of the villagers made it out alive once the huntress and her team arrived. Leon's mother had told them about her two kids still on the mountain and that was how she had found Leon and Terra in time. When Leon asked about Terra, the huntress's expression turned grim. Terra's life wasn't in any danger now that they were at the hospital, but she came unbelievably close to dying. The cuts on her upper body would heal just fine, but the injuries to her legs were far more severe. The doctors said she'd probably never walk again. In addition, Terra's legs were in such terrible shape, that they said it would take twelve years for them to recover well enough for her to live freely again. She would need constant drugs and medicine to keep her from dying of the extreme pain. As a result, she was administered into the hospital's physically disabled ward. The news hit Leon pretty hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hated myself for not being able to protect Terra." Leon said, finishing his story. "I wanted to be stronger so I could protect her and make sure something like that never happens again. That's why I decided to become a hunter."

Naomi stared at her teammate in shock from his story. As a faunus, she had been discriminated upon by thousands of people so she knew what it felt like to suffer. But she had never heard of something like this happening. Her fox ears bent down to match the sadness and pity she felt in her heart for Leon and Terra. Twelve years… twelve years she would have to live like this. And even after that, she still would never be able to walk again.

"Leon… I'm so sorry you had to go through all that." Naomi said. "I can't imagine what that's like."

"It's not your fault Naomi." Leon replied. "But it has been hard these past six years."

"So you became a hunter in order to protect people?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah. I don't want anyone to have to go through what happened to Terra." Leon explained. "By the way, what's your reason?"

"Reason?" Naomi questioned.

"Yeah. Your reason for wanting to be a huntress." Leon asked. "What is it?"

Naomi was about to answer but was cut off by her scroll buzzing. She took it out and looked at the message quickly before putting it back into her pocket.

"Something up?" Leon asked.

"Sorry. I gotta go Leon." Naomi replied, getting up off the floor and heading for the elevator. She was stopped however when a sudden explosion was heard an an earthquake shook the hospital. The fanus tripped over the shaking and fell onto the floor.

"Naomi, are you ok?" Leon asked, rushing over to the girl's side.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry." Naomi assured him.

"Look over there!" a sudden voice called out, pointing outside. People gathered over by the window and all gasped at what they saw. Leon and Naomi walked over to take a look as well, and their faces took on gasps of shock as well. The center of town seemed to be ravaged and destroyed. Smoke rose up into the sky.

"What is going on?" Leon wondered. Suddenly his scroll buzzed. He looked at it to see the one calling him was Ruby. He held the phone to his ear. "Ruby, what the heck is going on? What was that?"

"Leon it's terrible! It's horrifying!" Ruby cried through the scroll.

"What is it?"

"THE COOKIES ARE SOLD OUT!" the girl screamed. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"Ruby! What about the explosion just now?!" Leon yelled.

"Explosion? What are you… wow, when did that happen? You'd think I would have noticed that." Ruby said in shock, just noticing the smoke from the center of town.

"We'll be there in ten minutes. Meet up with us there." Leon said, hanging up his scroll. "Let's go Naomi."

"Right." Naomi nodded. The pair ran out of the tall hospital and into the streets which were now filled with chaos as people ran in fear away from the center of town.

"I'll go from the roofs and see if I can get a better view." Naomi suggested. "I'll meet you there."

"Got it." Leon responded. The fox girl leaped up onto the roof of a building and started running across towards the site of the explosion. Leon headed there as well, running through the streets towards the chaos.

**A/N: Phew, finally done. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please keep up the awesome feedback guys. Post any comments or suggestions you have.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again RWBY fans. It's time for another chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed the story so far. I can promise you it's only going to get better. I really appreciate all the love this story is getting. You guys rock! Please continue to show your love for this fanfic, cause Deviljho's Hatred and I really appreciate it.**

The two brawlers made their way into the Grimm's Bite after having a quick 'chat' with the bouncer to let them in. The students gazed into the bar, from it's dark and testosterone filled atmosphere to the roughnecks giving them hard looks. They casually made their way into the back of the bar and occupied two open stools. The bartender, who was polishing a shot glass, was a gruff looking bald man with a Grimm tattoo on his face wearing a white wifebeater and cargo jeans with chains around them and a scar running from his left shoulder down to the top of his wrist

"Yo bartender, the usual please." Yang cheered as she slammed some Lien on the countertop. The bartender growled a bit but served the girl her favorite, a Strawberry Sunrise with the little umbrella in it.

The gruff looking bartender shot a look at Ovan. "And what about you kid?"

"Nope, designated driver and all that." he waved off.

"Can you even drive legally kid?"

"Can you serve alcohol to a seventeen year old legally?"

"Touché."

Yang finished gulping down her drink and slammed it on the table, gaining the attention of everyone in the bar. "Ahh! Refreshing! Come on, give me another!" Ovan rolled his eyes and took the glass away from her.

"One should be enough for you. Last thing I need is to be blamed for letting you go crazy." he said as he threw the glass to the wall, letting it shatter into pieces.

The bartender grabbed Ovan by his shoulder and glared at him. "You're paying for that kid!"

"Fine, do you mind if I pay you in pain?" without any warning, Ovan grabbed the man's wrist, twisted it and threw him over his shoulder into an empty wooden chair, shattering it into a splintery mess in the process.

Yang looked unimpressed by what that transpired. "Oh so me getting an extra drink is against the rules but you smashing the bartender into a chair is perfectly alright?"

"He stepped into my kill zone. 'Nuff said." he replied with a shrug.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" a voice from upstairs yelled. All eyes went to the staircase as the manager of the bar ran down to investigate the source of the noise. The man looked to be in his forties with gray hair outlining his black mop hairdo. He wore a fancy suit that looked a bit baggy in areas. He looked over to see his bartender knocked out cold lying on the ground. "Who did this!?"

All fingers immediately pointed to Yang and Ovan while Yang pointed at the real perpetrator Ovan.

"You suck!" the male yelled at his fellow brawler.

"Well it's true!" Yang retorted.

The pointing fingers made the owner growl in anger. "The hell are you two kids even doing here?"

"Looking for a fight." Ovan said as he got up from the stool while cracking his neck and knuckles. "And I think i just found one."

"Oh you found one alright!" the manager turned to his patrons and smirked. "Anyone who can beat the crap out of these two kids gets free drinks on the house."

To no one's surprise, every single able bodied patron in the bar rose up and bared their fists threateningly at the duo. Ovan gave a smirk as he got into his stance. "Come on you pansies! Bring it on!"

One by one the men charged at the teen, both drunk on alcohol and excitement at the prospect of free drinks in exchange for beating up a kid. After all, it was just one brat, how tough could he be?

And that was their biggest mistake of the day.

Ovan dodged the incoming fists with ease, not even batting an eyelash at his attackers. In their eyes they were moving fast but to Ovan they might as well have been snails traveling in peanut butter. One man swung one of the broken chair legs at Ovan's head who in turn ducked under the swing, grabbed the man's arm and snapped it out of place. Swinging the now screaming man like a ragdoll, he smashed him into two other drunkards with a swift swing before kicking them to the wall behind them and throwing the snapped armed man into them for good measure. Ovan moved his head to the left to dodge an incoming fist and turned around to face his sneak attacker. The brawler swept the man's legs from under him and planted a fierce right hook into the man's neck, causing a small crater of impact from the punch. Lifting the man by his neck, Ovan threw him into the air and jumped after him, throwing a powerful uppercut into the man's now broken jaw. The shear impact from the punch sent the man's head into the room, his head breaking through the wooden roof as his body hung limp, slowly swaying back and forth. Ovan sent a predatory grin towards the other men cowering in the corner who looked ready to piss themselves. Slowly, he stalked up to them, letting his shadow overcast the grown men as he slowly bent down to their faces to deliver one single, terrifying phrase.

"Boo!"

"GAHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I WANT TO LIVE!"

"MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

All three men went of running into all sorts of directions in a frenzy to try to get away from the teenager, one of them even jumping through the stain glass window.

With a satisfied smirk, Ovan returned to his bar seat and looked the bar owner dead in the eye, who looked ready to crap his pants in any given moment. "So. About those drinks."

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! JUST TAKE THE MONEY AND GO!" the owner then opened the register and placed all five hundred and eighty Lien on the table top and ran away with his figurative tail between his legs.

Yang clapped her hands with delight as she saw Ovan pocket the money on the table. "Damn Ovan, way to lay a beatdown on those drunks!"

"Heh it was nothing. I might as well have been God in their eyes. Not even a single scratch on me." he boasted, inflating his already blimp sized ego.

"So… can I have my money back for that Strawberry Sunrise?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Hell no! You ratted me out you son of a-"

Before Ovan could finish that crass statement, a slow, almost mocking clapping was hear from the entrance of the bar. Both pairs of eyes turned to see a young girl that looked to be the age of seventeen clapping from the now open doorway. She had raven black hair that flowed to her lower back with purple eyes. She wore a red, shoulder-less jacket that was open in the middle, revealing a fair amount of cleavage along with a matching skirt that reached to her middle thigh area and a pair of thigh-high high heel boots. Strung along her back was a azure blue guitar that had a cross like shape that curled at the top on the frame of it along with guitar strings of different colors. Along the side of the frame, the name Lorand could be seen as well. "Well, well, well, I see you haven't changed a bit Ovan. You're still the same brainless idiot you've always been." she said with a mocking sneer.

Yang let out a low whistle as she looked at the fellow female before her. "Dang, who is she Ovan? A friend? An old flame? A-"

"YOU'RE DEAD ISUKA!" Yang was suddenly knocked back as a wave of Aura blasted out from Ovan as he charged forward with a killing intent. The girl named Isuka by Ovan smiled mockingly as she jumped above the orange haired brawler, giving him a small pat to the head as his fist made contact with the wall, causing the concrete foundation to shatter like glass on the floor, leaving a large, gaping hole from where the door and two other windows used to be. The girl giggled as she drew her guitar from her back and held it like she was going to play a song.

"I think I'm gonna play a little tune while you thrash around like an angry child waving his arms around." Isuka said as she started strumming a few cords. "So you want it to be a happy song or an angry song?"

"DIE!"

"Angry it is!" jumping back from Ovan's fist, Isuka gave a hard strum to the blue string, sending a blast of ice out from the tip of her instrument. Ovan rolled out of the way in time to avoid the icy blast and then grabbed a chair and threw it at the girl. Isuka merely broke the chair with a swing from her instrument before ducking under another swung fist, breaking a support beam that was behind her. Then girl's eyes had a demonic look as she slugged Ovan across the face with her guitar, blasting him out of the hole he made in front of the bar. Ovan quickly flipped around to land on his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Tricky bitch…" he muttered as he let his Aura flare up again.

Isuka walked out of the hole and gave Ovan a smug look of victory. "You done problem child? Cause I think it's my turn for a little anger session." As she was about to strum another blast towards Ovan, she turned around to face Yang, who had Ember Celica cocked to fire a shell at the mystery girl. "Ah, ah, ah, don't even think about it. If you value your head I suggest you back off."

"Well when you're pissing off a friend of mine, I think that's reason enough for me to get involved!" As Yang charged towards the red clad girl, a sudden explosion shook the area making Ovan and Yang fall to the ground. Isuka didn't even seemed fazed by the explosion, almost as if she was expecting it.

"And the party has finally started!" Isuka said with delight as smoke started to billow in the distance with screams following in its wake. "Ah! Such a delightful sound isn't it? The screams of sheep running from the wolves."

"The hell are you talking about!?" Ovan yelled as he got back up on his feet. "What are you up to?!"

"Oh just playing the distraction so my 'buddies' could start their plan." she said as she starting playing a light melody. "It's going to be wonderful! Hostages and death everywhere as far as the eye can see!"

As Ovan was about to yell at her, his Scroll suddenly started ringing. Fishing the device out of his pocket and pressing the receive button, he was greeted by Leon's voice. "Ovan! Some explosion just happened in Downtown Vale! I'm going there with Naomi and the others. You and Yang get over here NOW!" not giving any time to explain, Leon hung up the phone.

Ovan glared at the smirked girl before him before giving a quick glance to Yang. "Yang, get the hell over there!"

"But what about you!?"

Ovan redirected his glare back to Isuka who merely yawned in return. "I got this bitch to take care of! Go on ahead and I'll be right behind you after I tear her a new asshole and then some!"

Yang gave an uneasy look at the pair in front of her. This chick didn't look it but she was tough, tough enough to treat Ovan like a child having a temper tantrum. But her concern for Ruby overtook her uneasiness, Ovan could look after himself for a bit. "Right! Better not lose or I'll never let you hear the end of it." she said as she ran past the two.

"Heh, like I'd ever give you that opportunity Goldie Locks."

As Yang's footsteps faded away to the sounds of panic around them, Isuka adjusted her skirt quickly before giving a cheeky smile. "So where were we?"

Ovan cracked his neck threateningly as he bared his fists. "I think it was time for me to get serious!"

"You know Ovan, only a real bastard skips the foreplay." Isuka smiled as she brought her guitar in front of her. "Can't you at least warm me up first?"

"Oh I'll do more than that!" Ovan charged at the girl, letting his bloodlust rage fuel him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Leon ran through the streets of Vale with screams of panic flooding the city. Naomi should be on her way too, going from the rooftops to get a better view of the situation. As he continued to run, the sounds of two people approaching were heard. The lavender haired archer turned his head to see Ruby and Iris right behind him.

"What the heck happened?" Iris wondered as the trio continued to run towards the site of the explosion.

"I don't know, but if there's any bad guys over there, I'm gonna throw all my rage of not getting a cookie at them." Ruby declared. "By the way, where's Naomi? Wasn't she with you?"

"She took a different route to go scope out the damage" Leon explained.

The three teens got closer to the explosion site and finally arrived at the square. When they looked at the area, their mouths dropped in horror. "What the hell happened here?" Ruby gasped.

Ruby and the others were expecting a decent amount of damage to be done considering the size of the explosion they heard. This however, went far beyond that. Giant buildings had fallen over and collapsed. People were lying all around, whether simply unconscious or dead. It seemed like the aftermath of a war.

"Hey there Red" a mocking voice called out from the rubble. "Long time no see" Ruby turned to the voice to see a man in his twenties with orange hair. He was wearing a white coat and a black hat. A long cane was in his left hand.

"Torchwick!" Ruby glared. "So you're the one who's responsible for this!"

"Actually that was more due to my friends than me" Torchwick smirked. As he said this, numerous figures began to reveal themselves from the cover of the smoke. They were all wearing the same type of outfit, a white uniform with grimm masks. "Allow me to introduce you. Red and friends, meet the White Fang. White Fang, meet your next targets. Kill them" At the snap of the orange haired criminal's fingers, the White Fang group charged at the group of teens.

Leon was the first to move, firing a blue arrow that pierced through multiple White Fang members with one shot. He then transformed his weapon into its scimitar form and slashed two more members of the cult that had gotten within striking distance. Another one came at him from behind, but was intercepted by Iris and her tonfas. She followed up with a series of jabs to the face and finished with an uppercut mixed with her wind controlling semblance that sent the White Fang member flying into the distance.

Ruby used her blinding speed to rush the group of criminal faunus coming for her. She sped past them, cutting them all down with her Crescent Rose. Another squad of the White Fang surrounded her, coming at the young girl one by one. Ruby ducked under the punch of one of them and delivered a powerful kick to his chest, followed up by rocketing herself back into another lackey by firing her weapon. She lodged her elbow right into his stomach, making him kneel over in pain. Ruby then blocked the attacks of the last two and cut them both down with one swing of her scythe. One more came at her from above, but his attempt was easily thwarted as a long blonde haired brawler suddenly arrived and delivered a midair punch to the criminal, sending him flying into one of the collapsed buildings.

"Nice shot, Yang!" Ruby cheered.

Yang gave a satisfied grin at being praised by her sister. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare."

The group of hunters and huntresses in training all turned towards Torchwick, who was now left without any help. The criminal pinched the bridge of his nose in disappointment. "Geez, you give one simple order and they can't even do that right. This is what I get for relying on a bunch of animals."

"You've lost Torchwick! Give up!" Ruby glared.

"Oh what's the word I'm looking for?" Torchwick sarcastically said. "Give me a sec. No hints. Oh that's right. No."

"Then bring it on you-"

Ruby was interrupted as something came out of nowhere and crash landed into the street, adding a large crater to the already destroyed downtown. The group looked over as the dust settled, revealing a beaten up Ovan lying there, struggling to get up.

"Awww, is playtime over?" Isuka asked as she walked into the square. "I wanted to have a little more fun with you, Ovan."

"Damn you... Isuka" Ovan growled as he struggled to get to his feet. "I'm... gonna make you... pay."

"Well, well, well, look who isn't alone anymore" Torchwick sneered. "Nice of you to finally show up, Isuka."

"Sorry, I was busy giving Ovan a much-needed spanking" the raven haired girl replied.

"Ovan!" Iris yelled, rushing to her teammate's side. "Are you ok, snugglebutt?"

"Snugglebutt?" Isuka said, suddenly breaking out into a hysterical laughter. "I've heard you been called psychotic, stupid, and a pain in the ass. Snugglebutt though, that's a new one. But anyways, good for you Ovan. You actually made a friend. Although they're just as stupid as you it seems."

Yang let her aura fire up and radiate around her as if someone had just messed with her hair. "Hey, don't you go putting me in the same league as Ovan when it comes to brains. That's just insulting."

"Thanks asshole…" Ovan groaned as his partner helped him up from the ground. "Really feeling the love here… You can forget about getting your money back..."

"Well then answer me this." Isuka grinned. "What else would you call someone who didn't even know there was a spy amongst them, other than stupid?"

The group all gave a look of confusion towards the raven haired girl. "What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Keep quiet Isuka" Torchwick scolded. "Why would you go and tell them that?"

"Oh please, it doesn't matter anymore" Isuka said. "She's already done what she was supposed to do"

"Don't lie to us!" Leon yelled. "None of us would ever work with the likes of you!"

"You're quite sadly mistaken" Isuka replied.

"Then tell us, who's this spy you've been talking about?" Ruby asked.

In response to the young girl's question, Isuka pointed behind the group. The all turned their heads to see the person the raven haired girl was talking about and their eyes widened with shock. Standing behind them was someone they had all trusted completely. The two ears that stuck out of her navy blue hair bent down with guilt as she stood across from the friends she had betrayed, not even making eye contact with them.

Naomi.

**A/N: Bum, Bum, BUM! What will happen next? Who exactly is Isuka? How will everyone react to Naomi's sudden betrayal? Will I stop rambling on about questions that are in everyone's mind right now? You'll just have to wait until next time to find out. Until then readers.**


End file.
